Negima! Games
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: A story of how the Negima! world and the Olympics come together!
1. Chapter 1

Negima! Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!? or the Olympics.

**Natasia: Yay a new story!**

**Asuna: Yup and it's about the 2012 Olympic games, man I love sports!**

**Konoka: Yeah the Olympics only comes once every four years!**

**Negi: Wait isn't there a Winter Olympics too?**

**Natasia: I don't know.**

**Asuna: Well don't just stand there; on with the story.**

Chapter one: What Shocking News!

Ah Japan a beautiful island located near the main land of Asia. Here we find a young 19 year old girl named Setsuna Sakurazaki. She and her girlfriend Konoka Konoe have lived happily together at Mahora Academy, along with their friends Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield.

--

Setsuna's younger half sister Natasia Tokado no longer stays at Mahora; actually she doesn't live in the country of Japan anymore. She now lives in the U.S by herself and has been going to school in North Carolina.

--

It was an average morning, Konoka was cooking breakfast, Setsuna was out training in the fields, Asuna went to work and Negi was still fast asleep. When the clock hit 5:40 A.M Konoka heard a loud rapping noise at the door.

--

This noise woke Negi and Chamo up right away; Konoka made her way to the door to find Asuna and Setsuna standing in front of her with wide eyes and dropped mouths. "W-what happened?" asked Konoka.

--

"Y-you have to read this q-quick." gasped Asuna as she gave Konoka the world info news paper. Konoka grabbed the news paper out of Asuna's hands and started to read the article that Asuna and Setsuna told her to read.

--

"The teams for the 2012 Olympic games for Taekwondo have been announced, here is the team representing the U.S.A. First we have 21 year old Charlotte Craig for the women's team. And as we go to the men's team we have 20 year old Mark Lopez along side his older brother 34 year old Steven Lopez. And for the second women representing the U.S.A the U.S was in shock when Diana Lopez lost in the finals to the qualifying tournament to a 17 year old girl! This energetic and strong girl over powered Diana and won the second women's place in the team. And this girl's name is Natasia Tokado of North Carolina." Konoka read as her eyes went wide.

--

"OMG, Natasia-san's going to be in the Olympics!" yelled Konoka. "I can't believe an idiot like Natasia-san is going to be in the Olympics, wait isn't that next month?" asked Asuna. Hearing this amazing news from a few rooms away paparazzi girl Kazumi Asakura was writing every detail down in her note book; ready for her to publish in the Mahora news paper.

--

Natasia Tokado a young 17 year old girl has entered the Olympics; what a shocking morning!

**Natasia: Haha well ain't that a shocker.**

**Asuna: I can't believe you actually made it into the Olympics!**

**Setsuna: Well ever since the Beijing Olympics Natasia said she was going train everyday for eight hours so she could get into the next Olympics.**

**Asuna: Really? When did she say that?**

**Konoka: Ever since she saw how hard the Chinese women's Gymnastics team worked and that, what's his name again? **

**Setsuna: From what sport?**

**Konoka: I think it was swimming.**

**Asuna: Oh yeah that American guy, Micheal Phelps.**

**Konoka: Yeah him!**

**Natasia: (Getting Annoyed)**

**Konoka: Yeah ever since she saw how hard they worked she's been training none stop.**

**Asuna: Damn, I should have tried out for the Olympics too.**

**Setsuna: Oh yeah your really athletic too, why didn't you try?**

**Asuna: The thought never came to mind.**

**Natasia: (Ignoring the three blabber mouths) Well please read and review and hopefully I'll finish this fic before school starts if not then you'll hear from me during one of my breaks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasia: Yay chapter two!**

**Asuna: I still can't believe you made it into the Olympics!**

**Negi: Asuna-san please don't yell.**

**Asuna: I can yell if I want to!!**

**Setsuna: Still Asuna-san you should have tried out for the Olympics.**

**Konoka: Yeah your very athletic.**

**Asuna: Ok I get, I'll try out for the 2016 Olympic games.**

**Natasia: Well on with chapter two.**

Chapter two: Calling up the Star

Still shocked from the news Setsuna quickly grabbed her phone to call Natasia but, remembered that long distance phone calls with a cell phone are expensive. So she quickly rushed over to the computer and prayed that Natasia was online.

--

When Setsuna got to it she scrolled down to Natasia's name; when she reached it she sighed in relief to see Natasia online. Asuna, Konoka and Negi huddled around Setsuna to view the web cam image of Natasia.

--

Finally realizing that she was being watched via web cam she looked up from what she was doing and smiled to see her older half sister and friends. "It's been awhile, so what's up?" asked Natasia.

--

"Is it true?" asked Asuna. Natasia paused for a second to set what ever she was doing down and looked back to the screen. "Is what true?" asked Natasia. "Is it true that you're going to be in the Olympics?" asked Setsuna.

--

"Ah so you heard about my great accomplishment?" asked Natasia. Natasia watched the four nod their heads and smiled to see how surprised they were. "Y-yeah we heard about it right now." said Konoka. "I see why are you four so surprised? I said I was going to start training for the 2012 Olympics when I was still 13." said Natasia.

--

"Secchan and I knew but, we didn't actually think you would make It." responded Konoka. "Oh so you thought I was too weak to actually make it in." deduced Natasia. Realizing her error Konoka put up her hands in a sign of defense and tried to speak but, no words came out of her mouth.

--

Seeing the funny reaction Konoka gave her she smiled and started to laugh. "It's ok, I didn't think I would actually make It." said Natasia. Konoka immediately stopped her actions and started to blush.

--

"Hey stop blushing; you're only supposed to blush when Setsuna-nee-chan tries to make you blush!" shouted Natasia.

--

"Hey"

--

Konoka's blush deepened and Setsuna started to blush as well. "Haha they match." Natasia said laughing which made their blushes become worse. Asuna and Negi joined Natasia and were laughing as well until they heard a loud banging noise at the door.

--

Setsuna got up to answer the door and when she opened the door fully she saw all of the class there. "Ah, w-what is it?" asked Setsuna. "We heard the news Sakurazaki-san, is it true Tokado-san is actually going to be in the Olympics next month?" asked Makie.

--

"Wow news travels fast through our class!" thought Setsuna. Over hearing this Asuna and Konoka got away from the computer to back up Setsuna. "Wait a minute how did you all hear about this?" asked Asuna. The whole class turned their attention to Asakura who was trying to get out of the crowd of girls.

--

"A-S-A-K-U-R-A! What the hell can't you stay out of people's business?!" yelled Asuna. The reporter gave Asuna a shy smile and quickly ran for her life, with Asuna chasing after her.

--

Back in the room Natasia could hear the commotion outside and told Negi to step away from the computer. Negi did as he was told and took a few hops backward. "Incepeo Confestus es Magica, Transfera Quicktorea Transportica." chanted Natasia.

--

The computer glowed blue and out Natasia came wearing her Taekwondo uniform. "Very nice, did you make that spell up?" asked Negi. "Yeah while I was in China I met a few mages that helped me make up spells." replied Natasia.

--

"Oh my God, it's Natasia-san!" yelled Misa. The whole class looked behind Setsuna and Konoka and saw Natasia talking with Negi. "Quick get her!" yelled Fuuka and Fumika.

--

Instantaneously Setsuna grabbed Asuna and Konoka bringing them inside and quickly kicking the door shut. Konoka got out of Setsuna's grip and locked the door to prevent the class from getting in.

--

Natasia who was still talking with Negi looked over Negi's shoulder and saw the trio coming over to them. "So Asakura-san found out and told the whole class huh?" asked Natasia.

--

"Yeah, it looks like your famous now, Natasia-san." said Konoka. Natasia scratched the back of her head trying to think of a reply to that statement. "It would seem so." replied Natasia.

--

"Uggh, I hate attention." said Natasia. "Why?" asked Asuna. "I already get a lot of attention at school from the talent show and now this." said Natasia. Though they couldn't really see it but, Natasia was really smiling.

--

Asuna saw Natasia smiling and started to think why. "Your lying." said Asuna. "Huh?"

--

"You're lying, you like the attention." Asuna said giving Natasia a sly smile. Natasia started to blush a deep crimson which pointed out that she really did like the attention she got.

--

"O-ok, I like the attention but, I'm not saying why." admitted Natasia. Asuna started to grin having multiple ideas of why Natasia like the attention. Asuna just shrugged it off for the moment and continued to listen to the conversation.

--

After about 20 minutes Natasia was done explaining and got ready to leave. "Well I hope to see you four cheering me on at the Olympics next month." said Natasia. "Don't worry I'll ask Gramps and Daddy if they can get us there next month." said Konoka.

--

"Ok well see you than." Natasia said going next to the computer. "Incepeo Confestus es Magica, Transfera Quicktorea Transportica." chanted Natasia as she reentered the computer and returned back to North Carolina.

--

Until next month they will not see each other again, until the 2012 Olympic Games in London, England.

**Setsuna: Do you think your Grandfather and father will let us skip school for 2-3 weeks?**

**Konoka: I don't know, hopefully.**

**Asuna: Yeah I hope they do, I want to see Natasia-san kick some butt.**

**Natasia: (Blushes slightly)**

**Negi: Natasia-san you really have to teach me how to make up spells.**

**Natasia: Ok sure when I get some time to.**

**Asuna: Well please read and review for this little squirt's chapter.**

**Natasia: Hey I ain't no squirt, I'm taller than you!**

**Asuna: Big whoop, I've been taller than you two years!**

**Natasia: And so, at least I'll still have a few more years until I stop growing!**

**Konoka: Geez do you two always have to fight?**

**Setsuna: Yeah it sounds like you two are always in a lover's quarrel.**

**Asuna/Natasia: Shut up!!**

**Negi: Well like before please read and review for Natasia-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natasia: Here we have chapter.**

**Asuna: Uggh I'm bored, I want the Olympics to start already.**

**Negi: Don't worry Asuna-san it's just around the corner.**

**Setsuna: Yup and besides we'll be there in person.**

**Konoka: Uh huh, to watch Natasia-san.**

**Asuna: What ever just start the chapter.**

Chapter three: Asking Gramps and Daddy

It was Friday after school, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna and Negi went to Konoemon's office to ask about the Olympics in the next four weeks. When they reached the door Konoka opened it carefully and saw her dad and grandfather in the room.

--

"Excuse us, um Daddy, Gramps we have a favor to ask." said Konoka. "Ah Konoka, you have a favor to ask? Well go ahead and speak." Konoemon said in his old tired voice.

--

Konoka and the other three bowed to show respect and walked into the room. "Well Gramps I'm not sure if you heard the news but, we were wondering if we could take off from school to go to the Olympics?" asked Konoka.

--

Konoemon nodded his head in response and turned to Eishun. "Well I'm fine with it, what about you Eishun-san?" asked Konoemon as he looked at the Kansai Magic Association's head leader.

--

"What brought this up, Konoka?" asked Eishun. Konoka felt that she was doing all the talking so she turned to Negi. "Well four days ago we heard Natasia-san was going to compete in this year's Olympics and we wanted to be there to cheer her on." said Negi.

--

"Ah so you four heard about that too?" asked Konoemon. A little annoyed that her grandfather was playing along with them she sighed and turned to Setsuna who immediately blushed.

--

"Well of course you can go, if it's to support a friend than I give you four privileges to travel to London, England." said Eishun. They all sighed in relief and started to smile happily.

--

The four left the room happily and saw in the court yard the entire class. They just ignored the matter and continued their walk back to the dorm.

--

When they passed through the court yard the class started to get excited and crowded around the four. "We heard you four are going to be going London, England for the Olympics!" yelled Yuuna.

--

"Just like before news travels fast in our class." thought Setsuna. "Ok where the hell is Asakura? When I get my hands on her she's going to wish she wasn't alive!" yelled Asuna.

--

"Check in her room, she might be there." said Chisame. Asuna gladly stomped away to find and destroy Asakura. Konoka and Negi just hid behind Setsuna scared of Asuna's angry state.

--

When they were finally back at the room Konoka flopped onto the bed while Negi and Setsuna went to the computer to see when the Taekwondo team was leaving for London.

--

After a few minutes Asuna came into the room smiling happily from what she did to Asakura. "A-Asuna-san, what did you do to Asakura-san?" asked Negi. "Oh she won't be bothering us for awhile." smirked Asuna.

--

Meanwhile outside Asakura was tied up and hanging from a tree with pages from her note book stuffed into her mouth. "Asuna-san is scary." thought Asakura.

**Natasia: Asuna-san, what exactly did you do to Asakura-san?**

**Asuna: Oh I tied her up, hung her from a tree and ripped out the pages about you and us going to the Olympics and stuffed it in her mouth.**

**Konoka/Negi: (Hiding behind Setsuna)**

**Setsuna: (Blushing and Sweat dropping)**

**Natasia: (Laughing to death)**

**Natasia: (Finally stopping) W-well please read and review and I'll try to finish this during one of my breaks seeing as school starts tomorrow.**

**Asuna: Well until next time!**


End file.
